


"this ends now"

by esperink



Series: prompt-tober [5]
Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Gen, I don't know how to tag this, jj marvin and jackie aren't major?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esperink/pseuds/esperink
Summary: fictober + egotober day 6fictober: “I’ve heard enough, this ends now.”egotober: pizza party





	"this ends now"

**Author's Note:**

> god, this is terrible

Chase was startled when he heard a knock at the door. He slowly sat up and looked around the room. Right. He was in the living room of his new apartment. With half-unpacked boxes and glass bottles. A half-empty pizza box sat on the coffee table. He hadn’t even turned on the light.

Bottle in hand, he made his way to the door when he heard another knock. Why was anyone here? Why would anyone visit him of all people?

He didn’t get too far into self-loathing before he heard his name being called.

“Chase,” the voice on the other side of the door said. “Chase, I know you’re in there.”

“Well, how would you know?” Chase half-mumbled.

A sigh, and Chase could imagine his friend rolling his eyes. “When was the last time you even stepped foot outside?”

“Don’t answer my question with a question.” Still, though, Chase opened the door before going back to sit on the couch. He turned his attention back to the bottle in his hand.

Henrik looked around the room. “Chase,” he said, softer this time.

“I just… miss them,” Chase said, tears starting to form in his eyes.

“I know."

“I just…” Tears started to spill over and he covered his face to keep them from falling. “Why did she have to take them? Why couldn’t I have been a better husband and dad?”

“I’ve heard enough.” Henrik sighed and spoke determinedly. Chase looked up. “This ends now.”

“Wh – what?” Chase asked.

“Stacey is a reasonable woman, correct?”

“Yeah…” Chase looked down, tears welling up again. “She’s like, so smart. So intelligent. Amazing and –”

“So it stands to _reason_ ,” Henrik continued, interrupting him, “that if you showed her you had your life some semblance of put-together, she would let you see the kids, correct?”

Chase blinked at the doctor, like he hadn’t considered that. “Y – yeah, probably…”

“So, let’s work on that.” He took the glass bottle from Chase’s hold. “Now, go sober up and get clean. You look like you haven’t showered in a week.”

Chase bit his lip to keep himself from correcting Henrik and stood. He moved to the hallway to go take a shower before glancing back. Henrik had picked up the half-empty old pizza box and taken out his phone, looking down at the screen.

Chase showered, and brushed his teeth, and put on clean clothes. Even just doing that felt better. It had been a half hour later when he walked back into the living room.

The first thing he noticed was that the lights were on. Henrik must have turned them on when Chase had gone to take a shower. The second thing he noticed was the people inside his apartment.

Marvin and Jackie were talking in the kitchen, taking dishes out of a box and putting them away. Jameson was fiddling with the small television that had been brought out of another box, curiously trying to find out how it worked while Henrik made sure he didn’t hurt himself.

Chase cleared his throat almost awkwardly. Henrik turned and spotted him. “Chase,” he greeted. Jameson was putting the television down when it slipped out of his hands and hit the floor. Everyone, even Marvin and Jackie in the kitchen area, winced.

“I can fix it!” Marvin exclaimed, hopping over the couch and picking up the item.

 _Sorry!_ Jameson signed quickly to Chase.

“It’s… it’s fine, dude,” Chase said with a wave of his hand. “What’s going on?”

“I decided to invite the others,” Henrik said. “I figured… having friends over would help. Additionally, you do still need to unpack.”

Chase nodded and ran a hand through his hair, letting out a breath. “I could use some help,” he agreed.

Henrik clasped his hands together, pleased. “Good.”

The doorbell rang. Jackie went to answer and came back with a pizza box in his hands, which he set down on the coffee table. Chase noticed that the bottles had been cleared away too.

“When was the last time you ate?” Henrik asked him.

Chase rubbed the back of his neck almost sheepishly. “It’s been a while, actually.” At Henrik’s look, Chase opened the box and took a slice of pizza. Jackie took a slice too, before settling to watch Marvin tinker with the probably-broken television.

As Chase looked around his apartment it reminded him of the parties that he used to take his kids to, with pizza and awkward adults standing around. But instead of awkward adults, these were his friends.

And he was alright with that.


End file.
